List of video games cancelled for PlayStation consoles
This list is of video games cancelled on video game consoles in the PlayStation series. PlayStation * Aliens versus Predator (available for PC) * American Deer Hunter http://psx.ign.com/objects/010/010440.html * Baldurs Gate available for PC http://psx.ign.com/objects/013/013673.html * Barb Wire http://cheats.ign.com/objects/011/011658.html * Beavis and Butt-Head: Get Big in Hollywood http://psx.ign.com/objects/003/003975.html * Bionicle: The Game (available for GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, PC, and Game Boy Advance) * Black & White (available for PC http://psx.ign.com/objects/015/015892.html) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (available on Xbox http://psx.ign.com/objects/014/014550.html) * Carnivale http://psx.ign.com/objects/013/013677.html * Clay Fighter X-Treme (available as ClayFighter 63 1/3 for N64 http://psx.ign.com/objects/000/000432.html) * Colliderz * Criticom II (available as Dark Rift for N64) * Cyber Gladiators * Deadline * Deadly Honor * Death Drone * Dead Unity http://psx.ign.com/objects/010/010448.html * ''Down in the Dumps * Earthworm Jim 3D (available for N64 and PC) * Enemy Zero (available for Sega Saturn) * Æon Flux (available for PlayStation 2 and Xbox) * Hebereke's Pair Pair Wars * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys (available for N64) * Ico Ico for the original Playstation (available for PlayStation 2) * Jazz Jackrabbit 3 * The Journeyman Project: Pegasus Prime (available for PC) * Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine (available for PC) * Kingdom O' Magic (available for PC) * The Last Express (available for PC) * Madden NFL '96 * Marvel 2099: One Nation Under Doom * Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (available for PlayStation 2) * Omikron: The Nomad Soul (available for PC and Dreamcast) * Onimusha: Warlords (available for PC, PS2 and Xbox) * Prince of Persia 3D (available for PC) * Quake * Radiant Silvergun (available for Sega Saturn) * Rebel Moon Rising (available for PC) * Rocket Jockey (available for PC) * The Pagemaster (available for PC, Genesis, SNES, and Game Boy) * Saboteur http://psx.ign.com/articles/131/131546p1.html * Star Wars: Episode I Racer (available for N64 and PC http://web.archive.org/web/19991012210737/http://psx.ign.com/news/8940.html) * Superman * ''Thrill Kill http://psx.ign.com/objects/003/003823.html * Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (available for PS2) * Too Human (available for Xbox 360) * Torin's Passage (available for PC) * Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (available for PS2, Xbox, PC, Game Boy Advance, and GameCube) PlayStation 2 * 100 Bullets * Aliens: Colonial Marines IGN: Aliens - Colonial Marines * Austin Powers IGN: Austin Powers * Bakuryu IGN: Bakuryu * Batman: Dark Tomorrow (available for Xbox and Nintendo Gamecube) * Battlebots GameFAQs: Battlebots * Beast Wars GameFAQs: Beast Wars * Blue Crush IGN: Blue Crush * Capcom Fighting All-Stars IGN: Search results for "Capcom Fighting All-Stars" * Championship Surfer IGN: Championship Surfer * Crank the Weasel * Dancing with the Stars: We Dance! (available for Wii and Nintendo DS) * Daredevil: The Man Without Fear IGN: Daredevil - The Man Without Fear * Dead Rush IGN: Dead Rush * Densen IGN: Densen * Dragonkind IGN: Dragonkind * ESPN MLS Extra Time 2002 IGN: ESPN MLS '02 * ESPN National Hockey Night 2002 IGN: ESPN Hockey Night '02 * E.T. & the Cosmic Garden IGN: News on "E.T. and The Cosmic Garden" * EXO IGN: EXO * Extreme Wakeboarding IGN: Extreme Wakeboarding * Far Cry Instincts (available for Xbox IGN: Far Cry Instincts) * Fear & Respect IGN: Fear & Respect * Fear Effect Inferno IGN: Fear Effect Inferno * Ferrari 360 Challenge IGN: Ferrari 360 Challenge * Full Throttle: Hell on Wheels IGN: Full Throttle HoW * Final Fantasy III (remake by Matrix Software, project moved to Nintendo DS) * Final Fantasy XIII (currently being made for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360) * Final Fight: Seven Sons (remade into Final Fight: Streetwise) * ''Good Cop, Bad Cop IGN: Good Cop, Bad Cop * Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee (available for GameCube GameFAQs: Godzilla - Destroy All Monsters Melee) * Halo: Combat Evolved (available for PC and Xbox IGN: Halo - Combat Evolved) * Jurassic Park: Survival IGN: Jurassic Park Survival * The Lord of the Rings: The Treason of Isengard IGN: LOTR Treason of Isengard * The Lost IGN: The Lost * Lara Croft Tomb Raider: 10th Anniversary Edition (available as Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary for PlayStation 2, PC, PSP, Xbox 360, and Wii) * Legacy of Kain: The Dark Prophecy * Maximo 3 Trent Kaniuga art dump from Maximo 3 and Final Fight Streetwise * Medal of Honor: Fighter Commander IGN: Medal of Honor - Fighter Commander * Nickelodeon Party Blast (available for Xbox IGN: Nick Party Blast) * Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee (available for Xbox IGN: Oddworld - Munch's Oddysee) * Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath (available for Xbox IGN: Oddworld - Stranger's Wrath) * Omikron: The Nomad Soul (available for Dreamcast and PC IGN: Omikron - The Nomad Soul) * Police 911 IGN: Police 911 * Rubu Tribe IGN: Rubu Tribe * SNK Classics Collection IGN: SNK Classics Collection * Star Wars Galaxies (available on PC IGN: Star Wars Galaxies) * Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (available on PC and Xbox) * StarCraft: Ghost IGN: Starcraft - Ghost * Stunt Driver IGN: Stunt Driver * Smashing Drive (Available For The Arcade as well for the Nintendo Gamecube, Xbox and for Gameboy Advance) * Supercan * Supercross 2002 IGN: Supercross 2002 * Spawn: In the Demon's Hand (available for Dreamcast and Arcade IGN: Spawn - In The Demon's Hand) * SX Superstar IGN: SX Superstar * The World Is Not Enough IGN: The World Is Not Enough (available for N64 and Playstation 1) * Thief: Deadly Shadows IGN: Thief - Deadly Shadows * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Vegas GameFAQs: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Vegas * Twisted Metal Black II: Harbor City * Tiny Toon Adventures: Defenders of the Looniverse * Jak 4 * Vectorman * Viper Heat IGN: Viper Heat * Virtua Fighter 4: Final Tuned (released in Japan; available for arcade) * WCW Mayhem 2 IGN: WCW Mayhem 2 PlayStation Portable * Advent Shadow * Dancing with the Stars: We Dance! (available for Wii and Nintendo DS) * Devil May Cry (available for PlayStation 2) * Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (available for Wii and Nintendo DS) * Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed * Earthworm Jim PSP * Godzilla: Unleashed (available for PlayStation 2, Wii and Nintendo DS) * Hannah Montana: The Movie (available for Wii, Nintendo DS, Playstation 3) * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (available for Game Boy Advance, GameCube, PC, Xbox, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, and Wii) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (available for Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PC, and Nintendo DS) * Lara Croft Tomb Raider: 10th Anniversary Edition (available as Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary for PlayStation 2, PC, PSP, Xbox 360, and Wii) * Rayman Raving Rabbids (available for Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, and PC) * Sega Superstars Tennis (available for PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, and Nintendo DS) * Superman Returns * Sonic Unleashed (available for PS3, Wii, X360 and PS2) * Supercan PlayStation 3 * Black Blade * Bratz Babyz * The Dark Knight (video game) * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (available for Xbox 360) * Dirty Harry * Endless Saga * Eight Days (Not more cancelled but is in standy by) * Fear & Respect * Fifth Phantom Saga (It was first shown at E3 2005 and was one of the first PS3 games to be shown. unknown if cancelled .) * Frontlines: Fuel of War (available for Xbox 360 and PC) * The Getaway (Not more cancelled but is in standy by) * Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings (available for PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Wii and Nintendo DS) * ''Jak to the Future * Killing Day * Monster Hunter 3 (available for Wii) * Saints Row (Available for Xbox 360) * Supercan * Theseis * Tiberium * ''TMNT * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 (available for PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, and Xbox 360) References Category:Cancelled PlayStation games Category:Cancelled PlayStation 2 games Category:Cancelled PlayStation 3 games Category:Cancelled PlayStation Portable games